


That Was Totally Wicked

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: College AU, Ignore their ages, M/M, Taeyang and Daesung are famous, hidden identity, why is top still in school?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri is bitter that he's not president of the Japanese language and culture club, he deserves that position, it should have been him. So bitter, in fact, that he's skipped out on the last few meetings, and now he's not part of the planning for the biggest event on campus this year. He'd be less annoyed by that if it weren't for the fact that his absolutely favorite singer is going to be there...along with some other singer from Japan that he's never heard of before...





	1. And so we meet

Seungri groans, looking over the group of students blocking the main entrance. He looks down at his phone to check the time and decides that pushing through is the only choice or he'll be late for his next class across campus. Not that he doesn't have plenty of time to get there, just that he's pretty certain they won't be moving until next Tuesday. As he shuffles through them, he catches parts of their conversations, and his eyes are drawn to the board they're all gathered around. 

He doesn't get a good look, but he knows immediately that it's about the concert on campus tomorrow evening. He fights his way to the other side and lets out a sigh of relief; one more class and then he’d have the rest of the day free. Well, as free as it got with finals around the corner.

He's actually excited for the concert tomorrow, he thinks as he leaves his class and strikes out for the cafe by the library, eyes lighting on one of the many posters advertising it. He’s looking forward to seeing one of the performers, he doesn’t know who the other one is, hadn’t really looked to see who it was. He settles into a seat at the cafe with his small lunch, and looks out at the campus, contemplative. He's got a ton of messages from friends he should check, but he doesn't want to deal with that right now. Right now he wants to eat quietly, and maybe think about the classes he's already had. 

As he looks out the window, he sees a group of students crowding around the entrance to the student union, and then his phone lights up and it's ringing.

“You like that Taeyang guy, right?” the deep voice of Seunghyun says from the other end of the phone. “The singer?”

“I, uh, yeah.” Seungri says, trying to catch up; Seunghyun rarely called so when he did it always threw Seungri for a loop.

“They're arriving today, I guess, to check out the campus before the concert tomorrow afternoon.”

Seungri nods, eyes trailing back to the group of students. “How do you know that?” He asks, squinting to see if he can make out anything useful from the group.

“The hip hop club is helping set it up, remember?” He says, and Seungri nods, then shakes his head and agrees verbally this time. “I thought the Japanese club was doing it too...aren't you the president?”

Seungri sighs, shaking his head again. “No, I'm not the president, I'm not old enough.” He mutters, a little bitter. He'd avoided the last few meetings, stating homework and stress as the reasons even though it was really because he felt cheated.

Seunghyun makes a noise on the other end, something that Seungri decides to interpret as understanding. “Well, anyway, if you come by the theater in like an hour you may run into him, is all I really wanted to say.” 

Seungri smiles and stutters out a bright “thank you, hyung, you're the best!” before getting off the phone, biting his lip and looking off into the distance for a minute.

He didn't want to stalk the guy, but Taeyang was someone he looked up to, a great dancer and singer who had fans around the world… it wouldn't hurt to head over to the theater, not really. It's not like he would be bothering him on purpose...he just wanted to see him, really. If he got to say ‘hello’ then he'd consider himself really lucky.

He finishes his food and dallies for a little while, checking to make sure he has what he needs to study later, before he pulls his satchel over his shoulder and heads in the direction of the theater. At this time of day there were very few students on this side of campus, and it was honestly out of his way (considering he'd had lunch next door to the library), but if this was his chance to meet  _ Taeyang  _ then he'd deal with the extra walking.

He scowls a little as he thinks about the concert and the Japanese club. He’d been cheated (or so he still felt) out of the president position that year, and so hadn’t really been as hands-on as he’d been the past two years. He doesn’t really listen to Japanese music, though, so he probably wouldn’t have been much help in the planning anyway, but…

He trips, then, running into another person, and he reaches out to steady them. “I’m so sorry!” he says, hands grabbing at the other man’s shoulders to make sure he’s alright. His eyes meet the stranger’s, and he’s a little taken aback by how attractive he is for a moment, before he shakes his head and apologizes again and walks around him and the small group of people who were standing with him.

“It’s no problem.” the man says, and he seems a little perplexed, like he doesn’t understand what’s just happened. Seungri nods at him, far less embarrassed by the whole situation than he probably should be, but really, the man had been standing in the center of the walkway... 

Seungri takes only another couple of steps before his eyes light upon Taeyang standing just a short distance away from him. He’s got only a couple of people standing with him, a manager and a body guard, but he’s looking Seungri’s way, and he can’t stop himself from going up to him.

The interaction is short and not as awkward as he’d expected it might be. Taeyang is humble and happy and easy to talk to, and Seungri is just the right amount of confident and exuberant that the whole thing is pretty painless. He doesn’t linger long, not wanting to be too much of a bother, and also wanting to get away so he can process the interaction ( _ “He said I should keep dancing! That I should keep trying to reach for my dreams!” “That’s great, Ri, I’m happy for you.” _ ). 

As he walks away he gets the distinct impression that he’s missed something, as he hears Taeyang start speaking again, but in Japanese this time. He’s too far away by the time he’s recognized that to be able to pay close enough attention to understand what’s being said, but his ears are burning just a little at the possibilities.

*~*~*~*~*

“He didn’t even recognize you.” Youngbae says, amusement clear in his voice. Daesung snorts and throws a look over at the retreating back of the cute boy who’d almost knocked him over.

“Maybe he doesn’t know me?” Daesung suggests, following Youngbae’s lead and speaking in Japanese instead of Korean. “It’s not unheard of, really.” He says, just a little teasingly. Youngbae laughs and shakes his head. 

“Your face is on all of the flyers, it’s even bigger than mine!” he says, gesturing toward the building behind them where the flyers for the concert seemed to be plastered rather extensively.

Daesung snorts, and shrugs. “Well, he’s clearly a fan of yours, anyway.” he says, and it’s possible that he sounds a little bitter, but he’ll ignore that so long as Youngbae does.

Youngbae raises an eyebrow, clearly not about to ignore it. “Someone’s jealous.” he says, a little gleefully. “I’ve got a fan and you don’t.” He teases, stepping back closer to the entrance to the theater, Daesung following easily as a group of students walks past. 

“That’s not true.” Daesung says, and okay, he’s a little put out.

Youngbae laughs. “I can’t wait to tell Jiyong. He’ll be amused.”

“He’ll be rude.” Daesung says with a laugh, eyes returning to the path the boy had taken away from them, almost like he’s not aware he’s doing so. 

“He’ll  _ definitely _ be amused.” Youngbae says with a smile and a shake of his head. 

Daesung rolls his eyes and turns back to look at Youngbae, taking in a bit of a breath before puffing it out, his cheeks going big for a second before going back to normal. They’re ushered along after a couple more minutes, directed to wait for their tour guides inside, before starting out on their tour and Youngbae seems to have dropped the whole thing by then.

Neither he nor Youngbae had made it on to college, and neither probably would, so the tour is interesting. It gives them a glimpse at a life they never had, and never will have. They’re in the library now, the last leg of the tour according to the woman who’s been doing most of the talking, and Daesung spies the man from earlier sitting at an out-of-the-way desk, headphones on and books spread around him and his computer. The scene makes him smile, and he ducks out from beside Youngbae, whispering quickly in his manager’s ear before sneaking around and coming up beside the man.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thursday is a popular day in the library, but Seungri is used to this so he just swings around the main section of study desks, finding the tables in the back that aren’t used as often. The computer lab is on the other end of the library, so this end (the side with  _ actual, real books _ ) is usually pretty empty unless there are tours. 

He sees the tour come in as he’s grabbing a book off one of the shelves nearby, glancing at it only briefly before turning back to his seat. Bom and Dara are leading it, it seems, so he turns his music up, hoping to drown out Dara’s voice when they inevitably lead the group over to him.

He’s deep into his paper, closing in on the final few lines, when he notices the group’s approach. It’s a little louder than normal, and he spares a glance up at them only to have to do a double-take because there’s Taeyang again, surrounded by the people he’d been with earlier. He smiles a little to himself, letting his eyes drag over the approaching group and noting how many people are following just a few steps behind. He drops his eyes back to his paper, not wanting to be caught staring, just in case.

He’s just finishing the final line of his paper when he feels someone come up beside him. He doesn’t turn to look, eyes and mind focused on finishing his paper. The person beside him crouches down, and Seungri notes that peripherally, finishing the last line and saving before turning to look at who’d come to disturb him. He’s a little surprised, then, to note that it’s the man he’d run into earlier when he’d spotted Taeyang. 

“Oh, hello.” Seungri says, trying to control his surprise. He realizes with a bit of a start that he’s still got his headphones on, and the man smiles at him, clearly amused as he pulls them down hurriedly. “Ah, how can I help you?” he asks, and tries not to blush. He wasn’t a blusher;  _ isn’t _ a busher. He’s confident and a little brash and there’s no room in his life for  _ blushing. _

“Well,” The man says, and Seungri notes that he likes the man’s voice; it’s light and breathy but also kind of deep. “I spotted you over here, and since the tour is getting a little crowded…” He shrugs, turning to look at the retreating tour group. 

Seungri follows suit, turning his gaze to the backs of the rather large group and nodding. “Yeah, but I mean, it’s not often we get celebrities around here.” He says with a shrug, turning his eyes back on the man. “I’m Seungri, by the way.” He says, inclining his head a little since he was still sitting. “And I’m sorry, again, for knocking into you like that earlier.”

The man looks at him for a second, kind of like he’s trying to put the pieces of some difficult puzzle together, and then like he’s trying to decide something important. “Daesung.” He says simply, inclining his head in turn. “Don’t worry about it, really, I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the walkway like that.” He says, and he smiles brightly, all straight teeth and friendliness, and Seungri’s never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

“You were with the tour?” Seungri asks with a blink of his eyes to bring himself back to the present. Daesung nods, eyes trailing back to the disappearing group before returning to Seungri. 

“I don't go here.” He says, then shrugs. “I came with Taeyang, and I'd like to see the area but…” He makes a face then, and Seungri thinks he understands.

“Hard to see anything with hordes of fans crowding your every steps?” He asks, and Daesung nods, looking around briefly. Seungri notices then that he's still crouching beside the table, and he feels a little bad. “I'm done here, so I'll just pack up and then...and then I can take you on a tour?” He suggests, already closing books and shutting down his computer.

“I'd like that.” Daesung says, and Seungri shoots him a smile only to be caught by Daesung's brilliant one. 

~*~*~*~

Daesung’s truly smitten, and it’s only been a few minutes and really...really he should be ashamed of himself. He knows what Jiyong would say, were he to tell him (which he probably would), and no, it isn’t because Seungri is the first attractive guy around his age who didn’t seem to know who he was. It’s something else, honestly. It’s just  _ Seungri. _

They’d ducked out of the back of the library, Seungri giving him a quick overview of what  _ he _ thought the most important parts of the library were. Now they’re making their way around the outskirts of the campus, Seungri pointing out buildings Daesung has already seen, telling him funny stories and keeping them from big crowds as he winds his way around to his dorm to drop off his bag.

Daesung’s having a lot more fun than he’d had on the previous tour, and he almost feels bad for leaving Youngbae like that. A part of him also wonders how long it took the group to notice his disappearance, but he pushes that off to the side. Seungri doesn’t stop talking almost the entire way to his dorm, and it’s cute, really cute. He stutters a little as he leads Daesung up into his room, and Daesung looks around, trying not to show how fascinated he is by the whole thing.

“So you work for Taeyang?” Seungri asks as he pushes him out of the room, gentle but insistent. 

Daesung looks back at him, waiting for him to start leading them again before speaking. “Not really, no.” He says, and Seungri puts a hand against his middle back to keep them moving at the same pace as he directs them out of the building. 

“Oh…” Seungri says, clearly trying to think of the right question to ask that wasn’t too prying but also got what he wanted. “So you’re with the other guy? There should be a Japanese singer too, right?” he asks, and Daesung thanks the Lord that Jiyong and Youngbae are not here to see this.

He nods, though, because he can’t outright lie to Seungri. He nods, and he pictures Jiyong standing in the corner, clapping slowly and giving him that look that just said ‘ _ good job, dumbass, what are you going to do next?’ _

Seungri’s eyes light up. “Oh that’s so cool.” He says, “are you fluent in Japanese? I’m minoring in it, you know? I’m in the Japanese club...well...I mean I normally am.” He shrugs here, and even though he seems to dim just a little, he’s still grinning bright.

“Yeah, I’m fluent.” he says, with a bit of a shrug. He’d learned Japanese while he was a trainee because he’d tested better as a soloist in Japan than he had in Korea. For him it had been a mixture of interest and need; it had been a few years since someone had been as genuinely interested as Seungri obviously was.

“Ah, I’m getting there, I hope!” Seungri says, leading him down the walkway and out toward the edge of campus. 

They make their way through the different buildings, and Daesung tries to ignore the phone in his pocket as it buzzes incessantly. Seungri seems to know everyone, and have a story about every place. Daesung finds himself being dragged along into and around almost every building, and he  _ does _ check his phone eventually, because he can’t stop himself and because he has to tell  _ both _ Jiyong and Youngbae that he’s  _ fine. _

“Oh, it’s late.” Seungri says suddenly, and Daesung is forced to admit that for the last ten or so minutes he’d just been watching Seungri’s ass as they walked along the outskirts of the campus because he’d barely noticed how dark it had gotten or the fact that Seungri had turned to look at him.

“Is it?” He asks, pulling his phone back out of his pocket to check the time.

~*~*~*~*~

Seungri grins up at Daesung, eyes bright even as he rolls them. “The sun’s gone down and everything.” He says as confirmation, before dropping a hand to his stomach. He’d walked Daesung around the entire campus, and now he is truly hungry. “How about we get dinner?” He suggests, and it’s only after it’s out of his mouth that he thinks about how Daesung may have to get back to work...

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He says, though, and Seungri can’t stop himself from bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. 

“Alright, let’s go to...there’s a small place just up the road…” He says, trailing off, seeing if Daesung’s interested (in dinner, not  _ him _ …). 

Daesung bites his lower lip, and Seungri forces himself to keep his eyes on Daesung’s. “It’s not likely to be very crowded, is it?” he asks, and Seungri lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“No, no. Not at this time of night.” He says. “Besides, like I said, it’s small. Hole in the wall, you know?” he adds, and Daesung nods, flipping his phone between his fingers, almost nervously.

“Yeah, let’s go.” he says after a short moment, and Seungri feels the grin cropping up on his face again, so he turns away, trying not to let Daesung see how excited he is that he’d agreed.

They’d spent  _ part _ of an afternoon together and it was early evening. Daesung didn’t talk much, but he listened well, which Seungri appreciated. Daesung  _ also _ had a smile to die for and a body that Seungri could tell he’s both envious of and far too attracted too. And, to top it all off, Daesung is fluent in Japanese and works with  _ Taeyang! _

He takes in a deep breath and urges Daesung to keep up with him instead of lagging behind like he’d been doing. “You’re not busy, right? I’m not keeping you from your job or anything?” he asks as they pass a row of very busy restaurants on the main street.

“What? No, I’m technically free tonight.” Daesung says, and Seungri nods, pleased.

He pulls Daesung down a side alley and then down another and soon they’re outside of an old restaurant front. “Best  _ mandu _ in town.” he says with a grin, before leading him inside. They’re seated in the back, at Daesung’s request, and they sit down across from each other, both smiling.

“I’ve just got to call my boss…” Daesung says, and Seungri nods, gesturing for him to go ahead, while he peruses the menu. 

He doesn’t  _ need _ to look over the menu, but it gives him something to do while Daesung has a hushed phone call in Japanese that he can only hear snatches of. He orders for them while Daesung is still on the phone, and then grins at him when he gets off.

“Not in trouble?” He asks, because Daesung is shaking his head a little and muttering to himself.

Daesung pulls in a deep breath and Seungri’s eyes are caught by his lips, then his chest, before he forces his eyes to stop focusing like that. “No, they’re just over-protective.” He says, his lips quirking into a smile. “Everything’s all good.” he adds, and they fall into a comfortable silence until the food is brought and set into the center of the table to cook.

They start to chat then, and Seungri finds out with only a small amount of prying, that Daesung’s had this same job for quite a while, and that Daesung is older than him by a year. He also finds out that Daesung spends the majority of his time in Japan, and so being in Korea for this is a treat for him.

“I love it there, I do but…” he shrugs, and Seungri’s leaning on the table, eating absentmindedly as he listens because Daesung’s voice is heaven. “But it’s good to be home, you know? To not be foreign all the time.”

Seungri  _ doesn’t _ know, but he nods along anyway because the way that Daesung talks make him feel like he does know. They chat throughout the whole meal, and by the end, Seungri is about 300% certain he’ll never be any happier than he is right now.

“I’ve got it.” Daesung says with a smile while Seungri is distracted, and he slips past and to the counter to pay. Seungri pouts just a little, but Daesung smiles at him, bright and happy and pleased. “Think of it as a thank you for today, yeah?” He says, and Seungri sighs, but his cheeks heat up so he has to turn away and head outside. 

“Where are you staying?” Seungri asks when they get outside, because he knows that Daesung has to leave now; his phone has gone off about a thousand times in the past hour alone.

“Ah some hotel up the way.” He says, and he pulls out his phone and looks at it, sending a quick reply, hand coming up to rest on Seungri’s shoulder in a gesture that Seungri notes as being  _ fond. _

“You have a ride?” He asks, and Daesung looks up at him briefly before slipping his arm around Seungri’s shoulders and squeezing him tight. He makes a loud noise of amused protest, causing Daesung to laugh and let him go just a little bit.

“Yeah, I’ve got a ride coming, it will be here shortly.” He says, still grinning, and Seungri smiles despite wanting to be upset that Daesung is going.

“Will I see you at the concert tomorrow?” He asks, biting his lip just a little and hoping he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels like he sounds.

Daesung looks down at him a little, and Seungri can’t tell if he’s amused by his eagerness or if the look is something else. “Yeah, I’ll definitely be there.” He says, grinning.  “You’ll see me.”

~*~*~*~*~

Seungri’s a little disappointed for a couple of reasons as he heads out to the concert Friday afternoon. Part of his disappointment is because he doesn’t have Daesung’s phone number so he can’t even agonize over whether or not he should text him, but also because Seunghyun refused to come with him so he’s forced to go to the concert with one of his groups of friends. He likes them, but he’d  _ asked _ Seunghyun to come with him, so he’s disappointed.

Taeyang comes on first, and Seungri pushes his way to the front, friends trailing behind. His show is great, and he’s so full of energy now that he looks around him, wondering when he’ll see Daesung. It’s then,  _ of course _ that the Japanese singer comes up to do a duet with Taeyang before moving into his own set. Seungri looks up at the stage and his breath catches.

He can’t tell anybody, he doesn’t have anyone with him he can turn to to be like ‘hey you know that guy I told you I spent yesterday afternoon with? Yeah, he’s a super famous singer in Japan and  _ I didn’t even notice. _ ’ Because he hadn’t  _ told anyone _ that he’d spent yesterday afternoon with some random guy he’d met.

He watches the entire set in both awe and dawning anger. He feels a bit like a fool by the end of it, because it’s not like  _ Daesung _ didn’t know that  _ Daesung  _ was one of the famous singers coming to the campus.  _ You didn’t even know who he was. _ No, no that’s not fair, because that didn’t mean that Daesung could trick him like that!  _ He’s gorgeous,  _ and _ he’s an amazing singer. _ And, and don’t forget this, he pretended  _ not to be _ and was probably laughing behind his back the  _ whole entire time _ they were together.

That feels unfair, though, because pictures of Daesung had been up all over the campus, so maybe Daesung just kind of assumed Seungri knew and was playing with  _ him. _ Seungri pulls back, his anger dulling to a bit of embarrassed shame that burns hot for the end of the set and well into the encore. Even Taeyang coming back out to thank everyone, and the banter at the end (that Seungri honestly isn’t paying much attention to, eyes caught on Daesung, trying to figure out if he’s mad, hurt, or okay with it all), doesn’t help him to feel much better. He ducks out afterward, heading back to his dorm with an absent goodbye to his friends. The good mood garnered by being able to see Taeyang live gone pretty completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

They’ve got to do autographs afterward, and Daesung isn’t sure what he was really expecting, but it wasn’t for Seungri  _ not _ to be there. The huge amount of disappointment that washes over him after the line is gone and they’re back changing is almost crushing in its suddenness. He’d kind of expected to see Seungri, hadn’t really thought through it...maybe Seungri had decided to leave before Youngbae’s set was done? But that didn’t make sense.

“You’re boyfriend didn’t come through the line, did he?” Youngbae asks, teasing, as he sits down beside him. Daesung sends him a soft glare, but doesn’t say anything. “Oh, he really didn’t, then. I thought...the way you were talking about him I thought he…” Youngbae fumbles with words for a little bit before he looks down and shakes his head at himself.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Daesung says, instead of anything else, because he  _ is _ honestly rather hurt that Seungri hadn’t come through the line; not that he knows what he would have done had Seungri shown up but…

Youngbae gives him a look that says a  _ lot _ . “What was his name?” He asks, and Daesung rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat. 

He doesn’t want to do this here, not with all the college students wandering around them and trying to look busy as they clean up. “Seungri.” He says quietly, and Youngbae makes a bit of a show of leaning forward like he’s thinking.

“Seungri?” He asks, and Daesung glares at him just a little. “That’s a very peculiar name.” he says, but Daesung’s eyes have wandered off and they land on a taller man who’d helped with the set up. He’s watching them curiously and Daesung considers hitting Youngbae, but it’s too late. “Are you sure his name is Seungri?” Youngbae asks, and Daesung pulls in a calming breath as he tries not to watch the tall man come closer to them.

“What did Seungri do?” The man asks, and his voice is deep, deeper than expected, and Daesung wonders if maybe he’s older than he looks.

Youngbae’s lips curl up into a mischievous smile and he waves their bodyguards off, beckoning the man closer. “We met him yesterday,” he starts, and Daesung leans forward, a little interested despite himself. “He said he’d be here...but we didn’t see him.”

The man frowns at that. “No, no he was here. I was supposed to come with him, but..” he gestures around him, and Youngbae nods with way more understanding than Daesung is certain Youngbae feels at this moment. “He didn’t go through the autograph line? That’s not right.” He says, and this is more to himself than to them, and he pulls his phone out, which is exactly what Youngbae was hoping for apparently because his eyes light up.

“You have his number?” Youngbae asks, and it’s curiously hopeful and Daesung fights the urge to close his eyes and let the blush he feels overtake him. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Seungri’s tall friend is rather oblivious to Youngbae’s clear purpose, and nods.

“Yeah, do you want it?” he asks, and Youngbae smiles even as Daesung feels his stomach plummet. He ignores the rest of the conversation, and then the tall man is gone and Youngbae is stealing Daesung’s phone to put in the number. 

“Are you going to text him, or am I going to have to pretend I’m you?” Youngbae asks, and Daesung snatches his phone from Youngbae’s hands.

“I can’t just text him!” he says, and Youngbae raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m calling Jiyong.” he says, and Daesung groans, leaning forward with his head in his hands.

“No, no I'll text him,  _ god. _ ” He mutters, squeezing his eyes shut tight for a moment before opening them again on a breath out.

~*~*~*~

_ You didn't come to the show… _

Seungri stares at the text for a moment, confused, and then he gets a text from Seunghyun.

_ Where were you? _

Then

_ I gave Taeyang your number. _

Seungri feels a small amount of giddy anticipation because maybe that first text was Taeyang...but part of him knows it wasn't. He knows it was probably Daesung.

_ SR: who is this? _

_ DS: … _

_ DS:... _

_ DS: it's Daesung _

Seungri watches the dots appear and disappear as he waits for an answer, and then...then he was right. It's Daesung. He takes in a deep breath, lets it out slowly and completely then texts back.

_ SR: I was at the show. _

_ DS: I didn't see you. _

Daesung's response is immediate and Seungri feels his lips quirking up a little because that means Daesung is waiting for him to respond. That means that Daesung is interested.

_ SR: I left just before the end of the encore. _

_ DS: … _

_ DS: … _

Seungri waits, watching the dots as Daesung writes, then pauses, then writes some more.

_ DS: I'm sorry. I should have told you… _

Seungri feels like there's a story here, like maybe Daesung has a lot more to say and he waits a beat, then another, because he's not sure how to respond and then..

_ DS: come to dinner with me? _

_ DS: you in your dorm? _

_ SR: ...OK. _

_ SR: yes. _

Seungri takes in a deep breath, not sure how enthusiastic or questioning he should be in this instance. He doesn't have to think long, however, as his phone rings. 

“Hello?” He says, standing up.

“I'm hungry now.” Daesung says, and that's very brash of him, Seungri thinks, not at all like the Daesung of the night before.  _ Maybe he's nervous?  _ “Come out? I can't get out of the car, there are too many people…” He adds, trailing off.

Seungri's hurt feelings bubble up again, and he considers saying that he's fine, they don't need to see each other...but he  _ wants _ to see Daesung, wants to see him a  _ lot _ so he sighs softly. “Yeah.” He says, just a little resigned sounding. “Where are you parked?” He asks.

Soon he's grabbing his wallet and shoving his phone in his pocket, not certain he looks good enough but too nervous to start trying to change clothes. When he gets out he sees a group of students crowding around a car, sees a hand hanging out the window, and turns to the other section of road that goes around his building, spotting a similar vehicle with no one waiting around it. It makes him smile, actually, and he heads for it. The back door opens when he gets close enough, and he looks behind him briefly before hopping in and shutting the door behind him.

“You came.” Daesung says, and Seungri feels a sliver of guilt pass through him. 

“I said I would, didn't I?” He says, and he hopes that Daesung can hear the rest of that: ‘I was at the concert, too, just like I said.’

Daesung nods, and then indicates for the driver to go. “Ah..did you enjoy the concert?” He asks, and Seungri looks at him for a moment, wondering what kind of answer he’s looking for. “I mean, Taeyang…” he says, and he’s blushing just a little and that puts Seungri back on solid ground.

“He’s great.” Seungri says, letting a little of his previous enthusiasm come out. “It was a great performance.” he adds, and then he leans back a little in the seat, turning to look out the front window. “That  _ Daesung _ guy wasn’t half-bad either. Wish I’d known any of the songs…” he says casually, and he slants a look at Daesung, who’s laughing softly, eyes closed. 

“I  _ am _ sorry.” He says after a short moment, opening his eyes to pin Seungri with a serious look. “I was so surprised, at first, when you didn’t know who I was...It was refreshing.” 

Seungri pulls in a breath, then shakes his head. “I know I didn’t really give you the  _ chance _ to say anything, but I still feel like you  _ could have. _ ” he says, then he shrugs, and it’s like everything he was upset about falls away, because honestly, Daesung had sought him out, right? So that was a good thing, right? “What I really want to know, is how you got Seunghyun to give you my number.”


	2. And Here We Are

“So, you’re dating him.” Chaelin says as she swirls the coffee in her cup. 

Seungri rolls his eyes at her, sitting back and wondering why he even spent his time  _ trying _ to be friends with her. “No, we’re just..we’re friends, Chae, that’s it.” He says, and he considers outlining his friendship with Daesung for her  _ again _ since she clearly didn’t get it the first time, but holds back.

It’s her turn to roll her eyes, and she sets her cup down and leans forward. “You text each other every day.” She starts, and he’s going to interrupt, but she narrows her perfectly lined eyes at him and he stays quiet. “Even though he went back to Japan a couple months ago. On top of that!” She adds, a little louder because Seungri had started to try and speak again. “You video call, or just  _ call _ each other at  _ least _ once a week, and don’t you dare try to deny it because I’ve  _ been there _ when you’ve done it.”

Seungri sighs, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. “What’s your point then, huh? If you or Seunghyun left…” 

“You wouldn’t video with me, don’t lie.” She says, dismissing it out of hand. “Besides, I haven’t even gotten to the important part.” 

She looks pleased with herself, which means Seungri’s not going to win this argument (but they’re  _ not _ dating, so she isn’t right  _ regardless _ ). “What’s the most important part, then.” He asks, trying to look bored so she can’t think she’s won.

She leans in conspiratorially. “You think he’s  _ hot. _ ” She says, and Seungri blushes, which only makes her smile. “You can’t deny that. You  _ like _ him, and I think the fact that you’re going to visit him all the way in Japan is adorable.”

Seungri scowls, crossing his arms over his chest as Chaelin sits back, proud of herself. “I’m not going to Japan to visit him.” he says, a little defensively. “I’m going on a trip with my parents.”

Chaelin cackles. “Ohhh, so you’re already having him meet your parents? And you don’t call him your  _ boyfriend? _ Ballsy.” She says, and his scowl deepens. 

“I don’t know why I talk to you.” He says, a little sullen (she’s right though, they may not be dating but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t  _ want _ them to be dating). 

“Because I agreed to spend time with you today?” She suggests, and he rolls his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~

Daesung rolls over in bed and picks up his phone. He’s got too many messages for this early in the morning, but then again, he’d gone to bed early. A solid half or more of the messages, and he’s not very pleased to note it, are from Jiyong and Youngbae. It had been a  _ very bad  _ idea to tell either of them that Seungri was coming to Japan.

Jiyong had decided, according to his multitude of texts, that he needed to be in Japan at the  _ exact _ same time as Seungri. He apparently needed to  _ feel _ Tokyo again before he could write Daesung anymore songs. Daesung scowls at the messages; it’s been less than a month since Jiyong went back to Korea after visiting him here.

Youngbae was on the same wavelength, apparently, but Daesung isn’t entirely surprised. What one of them did the other invariably did as well. He rolls back over onto his back, throwing an arm over his face: he didn’t want Jiyong to meet Seungri.

There were many reasons for this, and a number of them stemmed from the type of insecurity one can only feel when one is infatuated with someone, but the  _ main _ reason is because Jiyong is: nosy, proprietary, and a little rude. Seungri wasn’t coming to Japan  _ to see Daesung _ , which Jiyong has been ignoring and will likely continue to ignore. This means that Jiyong’s weird protective streak could end up just making Seungri uncomfortable…

His phone rings, and he checks the time on the nightstand and grins. 

“Hey, Ri.” he says, trying for his voice to neither sound too eager nor too sleep-soft.

“Hey!” Seungri says, and his voice is bright and excited and Daesung thinks it isn’t fair because normally  _ he’s _ the one with the energy in the morning. “So, I'll be in Tokyo for a week, like I said. My parents have their own plans, I guess, so if you're free…?”

Daesung runs his tongue over his teeth and thinks for a second. They hadn't talked about this really, even though he'd acted like they had, so the confirmation that Seungri wants to see him makes him feel…

“Yeah, remind me of where you're staying again?” He asks, and he can tell that Seungri is walking, probably to the dining hall on campus, or maybe from there to his first class of the day…

Seungri laughs, then is distracted by someone saying ‘hi’ to him, and Daesung just smiles to himself as he waits. “I'll send you the address when I get to class, yeah?” He suggests and Daesung finds himself nodding. “But anyway, I just wanted to check...to see if you had time to see me, yeah?” He adds, talking a little faster.

“I'll have time, I promise.” He says, smiling wide. He can't promise Jiyong won't try to ruin it, but he'll work that out on his own, no need to tell Seungri about it.

“Oh, great!” Seungri says, and his enthusiasm makes Daesung blush a little, which he's got to ignore. “Alright, you've got stuff to do today and I've made it to class.” He says, and Daesung sighs softly, eyes trailing back to the clock. “So I'll talk to you later!” he says.

“Yeah, have a good class.” Daesung says, “Talk to you soon.” He adds, and then they're off the phone and he sits there for a moment, stupid grin on his face. 

He forces himself to get up and get ready, responding to Jiyong and Youngbae with a ‘when I see him, you’re not coming.’ which he realizes a bit too late is  _ exactly _ the kind of thing that Jiyong  _ wants _ to hear.

He’s focused on work for most of the day, but notes as the day goes on that Seungri hasn’t sent him the information he’s said that he would yet. He considers texting him a couple of times, it would just be something simple, nothing too demanding. Maybe he could just text Seungri and ask how classes are going? Maybe Seungri just forgot because they had a surprise test, those happen, right? Maybe Seungri’s phone had died and he  _ couldn’t _ text Daesung the hotel information or  _ maybe… _

Daesung’s phone buzzes then, and he looks down at it ignoring his late (too late, really, so he won’t tell Seungri that he’s only just eating, if he asks) lunch in order to see if it’s from Seungri: it is.

_ Here’s all the info! Hotel and dates ^^ Tell me when you’re free! _

Daesung looks over the second text, the one with all of the trip details, and he smiles, pleased. He could see Seungri a couple of times, really. Maybe he could spend a….he shakes his head, looking back at the table for a second before he sends Seungri a quick reply ( _ great ^^ I’ll look it over when I get home, yeah? See when I’ll be free).  _

He doesn’t get another chance to look at his phone until he’s made it home much later that evening. He checks out the hotel,  _ tsking _ a little at the area because if Seungri’d  _ asked _ he could have helped him find a better place...a place that was...closer to  _ him. _ (He’s not coming here for  _ you _ , he’s coming with his family).

He texts Seungri late, because he spends well over two hours agonizing over how to write it out without it sounding like he  _ expected _ Seungri to spend all of the time that Daesung had free with him. It was hard, though, because Seungri hadn’t given him any days that wouldn’t work (and it wasn’t really like Daesung couldn’t take Seungri with him to most of the things he’d be doing that week anyway). He’d broken down and called Jiyong an hour and a half into his agonizing, and Jiyong had thankfully kept the  _ ‘told you so’s’ _ to himself (he could hear them in Jiyong’s voice, though…).

Through the phone call, Daesung settles on telling Seungri that he’s free basically the whole week, except for two days chosen basically at random; because Jiyong told him not to be  _ too _ open, then he’d look  _ eager _ and that was apparently  _ bad. _

Seungri texts him back almost immediately, and they don’t settle anything or make any real plans, and Daesung wonders if they’re getting the same type of advice before he tells Seungri he’s got to go to bed.

~*~*~*~*~

Seungri's mother looks him over, eyebrow raised, and he  _ knows _ he hasn't fooled her (and he's really uncertain why he even tried, or if he'd even tried). “So your friend lives in Tokyo?” She asks, and the look on her face says: really? ‘friend’? That's what you decided to tell me. “You’ve never mentioned him before…”

“Yes, he lives here.” Seungri says, trying to be nonchalant as he turns away to lace his shoes.

She looks him over, eyebrow still raised. “Well, enjoy your date, then.” She says, and Seungri very carefully controls his response. 

“What?” He asks, using the fact he’d not been looking at her as a way to pretend he hadn’t heard her perfectly.

“Enjoy your  _ day, _ darling, go on.” 

Seungri takes in a deep breath, says goodbye, and heads toward the exit. He’s just on his way out the front doors when a man steps up, holding a small sign with his name on it. Seungri’s lips quirk up into an amused smile, and he follows the man into the car.

~*~*~*~*~

It takes Daesung 13 minutes to shake Jiyong off when he goes out to meet Seungri. He’s certain it should have taken longer, and that would worry him more if it weren’t for the fact that he’s feeling a little nervous about seeing Seungri. Jiyong had shown up two days previously, hanging off of Daesung, staying at his house despite there being plenty of perfectly good hotels nearby…

“...and then we went to the park...Ueno? It’s huge!” Seungri says, and Daesung’s smiling a little stupidly (probably, he’s not sure, he’s been staring for a while).

“It is, it’s been awhile since I’ve been there.” he says, and Seungri nods, still bright-eyed. Seungri’s back off on another story not moments later, and Daesung can fall back into watching him talk.

They’re at a high-end restaurant, practically the only one’s there, and if Seungri had been surprised by it, or  _ is _ surprised by it, he hadn’t reacted. It was nice, refreshing, really, to see that; to be with someone who didn’t focus on those things. He’d chosen it for the relative privacy, and for the fact that they’d be able to stay for as long as they’d like...and maybe also because he wanted to impress Seungri.

Trying to impress Seungri with his money seemed to be entirely ineffective (not that he believed Seungri was completely immune to all that), but his command of Japanese got him a lot more attention from the man. Daesung got just the tiniest thrill every time Seungri looked at him with some amount of awe at his ability to speak Japanese without even thinking about it. They’d spent awhile talking about it while they ate, then Daesung had moved the conversation off of himself and onto Seungri, who was  _ more _ than willing to fill the silence with stories of the first few days of his trip.

“But anyway, mom and dad are going to some hot spring, leaving me here, apparently.” Seungri says, rolling his eyes, and Daesung’s lips quirk up at the corners. “I’m not so important to them, apparently.’ he says on a sigh, resting his head on his hand. 

Daesung laughs, eyes crinkling up, and he shakes his head. “There are nice resorts here, I’m sure they’ll enjoy themselves.” He says, then chuckles. “And besides, I’m going to need someone to keep me company the next few days.” he adds with a shrug, as though he isn't worried Seungri will laugh and say that he's got other friends to spend time with or something.

Seungri's eyes light up though, and Daesung feels his stomach flip over, only for Seungri to very obviously control his reaction. “You'll have time?” He asks, voice measured, like he’s trying to be nonchalant. Daesung licks his lower lip, giving himself time to collect himself and be cool and comfortable in his response (Seungri's eyes drop to his mouth, that means something, right?).

“Yeah, it’s a pretty tame week.” He says, which is true, but only because he’d canceled a modeling gig and rearranged all of his meetings to happen at the beginning of the week. “You haven’t been out to Fujisan yet…”

Seungri grins, eyes bright, and he nods. “You’re right, I haven’t.” he says, and Daesung stops himself just before he reaches out to run his fingers over Seungri’s cheek.

“We can go tomorrow?” He asks, looking down at his phone and ignoring the  _ 32 messages _ from Jiyong and Youngbae. “If we leave early enough we can do it as a day trip…” he says, and Seungri’s nodding along even before he finishes speaking. 

Seungri talks excitedly on the way out of the restaurant, and then the entire ride back to his hotel, and Daesung stops himself from pressing a kiss to Seungri’s cheek with more effort than he’s ever needed to use before.  _ He’s your  _ friend _ , don’t complicate this, don’t scare him off. _

~*~*~*~

“It’s complicated.” Seungri says, and Seunghyun sighs audibly.

“No, it isn’t.” He says, and Seungri frowns, deep and pouty. His parents had only just left the hotel, and he’d rushed around to get dressed after saying goodbye only to be interrupted by a call from Seunghyun (he’s actually thrilled that Seunghyun called him, but he’ll never admit it).

“You don’t--” Seungri starts, but he’s cut off by Seunghyun. 

“Don’t tell me I don’t understand, I know what’s going on, and I know  _ you. _ ” He says, and Seungri grumbles a bit, nothing to say as he shoves extra socks into his small bag. “You’re scared of something, that’s not like you.” Seunghyun adds and Seungri stops moving around and focuses for a second.

“He’s  _ famous _ , Seunghyun.” Seungri says, and there it is, that cold hit of reality that caused him to constantly pretend that Daesung wasn’t flirting with him.

That slither of unfamiliar self-consciousness that forced him to conclude that Daesung wasn’t watching his ass as they walked, or watching the way his lips moved. The feeling that stopped him from admitting that Daesung probably liked him, and it’s all because Daesung is  _ famous. _

“Yeah, and  _ you’re _ annoying, but for some reason he actually wants to spend time with you.” Seunghyun says, clearly a little annoyed. Seungri makes an offended noise, but Seunghyun cuts him off before he can begin. “I’m trying to make a point, Ri.” he says, and Seungri sighs. “You’re Seungri, and to him maybe that’s new and exciting. You told me yourself that he spent the majority of his life as a trainee before being shuffled off to Japan, Ri you’re  _ special _ to him, in the same way he’s new and interesting to you.”

Seungri pulls in a breath, a little surprised by Seunghyun’s outburst, and he shakes his head a little, eyes catching on the clock on his bedside table. His eyes go wide and he stands up, grabbing his things quickly. “It’s easy for you to say that.” He says, voice a little shaky, because hey, maybe Seunghyun’s right; maybe he has a chance with Daesung.

_ Or maybe you’re delusional and will just get your hopes dashed when you try…? _

“That’s not what you really think, Ri, you know I’m right, and you know you’re good enough for him, or whatever you’re worried about.” Seunghyun sighs, and Seungri doesn’t respond, racing out the door of his hotel room and heading for the elevator. “But I’ve got to go meet Chae, who agrees with me, by the way.” He says, and Seungri leans back against the wall of the elevator. 

“You win, but if he turns me down it’s your fault.” He says, and Seunghyun laughs.

“That’s the Seungri I was looking for.” He says, and they say goodbye and hang up as Seungri makes his way out of the elevator. He’s shoving his phone into his pocket when he reaches the front doors, the driver from yesterday is already waiting to usher him out into the car outside.

~*~*~*~*~

Seungri’s a little more confident today, a little more playful, and Daesung’s enjoying every minute of it. Or, well, he’d be enjoying it more if Seungri hadn’t caught him staring at his ass  _ three times _ already. That’s more because he’s embarrassed by the fact that he’s too slow to look up before Seungri turns around than because he doesn’t like the way Seungri smiles knowingly at him, the look just  _ this _ side of being overtly flirtatious.

“Which one is she?” Daesung asks, pretending he’d actually been paying attention and not  _ just _ staring at Seungri’s ass as they hiked up the side of the mountain. 

Seungri’s smile hitches up into a grin, and he rolls his eyes playfully. “Chaerin?” He asks, knowing full well who Daesung means, waiting for Daesung to come up beside him before he answers. “She’s the one who doesn’t like me but we get coffee sometimes.” he says, and Daesung laughs.

“I doubt that.” He says, indicating for Seungri to start walking again and staying beside him this time. “I can’t imagine anyone  _ actually _ disliking you.” He says warmly, smiling at him brightly (because if Seungri can give him cheeky looks and flirt then he can over compliment him).

Seungri scoffs, but keeps moving. “You’ve never met Chaerin.” He says, a little dismissive, but there’s a small smile on his lips, and Daesung’s proud of himself because his compliment has hit its mark.

He’s about to say something else, probably something dumb and overtly flattering that would out him pretty quickly as caring more about making Seungri smile at him right now than whatever Seungri’s got to say about Chaerin, but his eyes land on someone just ahead of them and he groans. 

“What?” Seungri asks, lips falling into a frown as he turns to try and see what Daesung saw. 

He has two options now, he could try to ignore it, or he could come clean and tell the truth. He spots the person moving toward them and he lets out a sigh; one option, then. “Nothing, it’s just...you remember Jiyong?” He asks, and Seungri nods a little slowly. “Well, he’s followed us here, it seems.” he mutters, and Seungri looks a little confused for a second, biting his lower lip, but then his face clears.

“He’s the songwriter, right?” He asks, and Daesung nods. “Shouldn’t you be happy to see him?” He asks, and Daesung considers responding, but his only response is: I  _ would _ be happy to see him, but I’m on a  _ date _ so…

“Dae! There you are!” Jiyong says, and Daesung considers calling Youngbae and asking him if he knows where his best friend is right now, but he resists.

Daesung is very upset to note, about an hour after Jiyong has rudely barged into their trek up the mountain, that Jiyong and Seungri get along very well. They get along  _ so well _ in fact, that Daesung starts to wonder if maybe…

“Well, Dae? He’s going to be all alone tonight in that hotel.” Jiyong says, and Daesung blinks his attention back to Jiyong (who’s hiding a smirk behind begging eyes). “You know how I feel about hotels.” He adds, and Daesung nods, frowning just a little (but  _ you’re _ sleeping in my extra bed??).

“Yes, I do. And of course, I’d rather you came back with me than go to the hotel alone.” He says, turning his attention to Seungri, smiling brightly at him. “If you’d rather go back…” He adds, trailing off as Jiyong expertly leads them to a restaurant that he’ll expect Daesung to pay for.

Seungri doesn’t blush, but the look on his face is clearly just a little bashful. “I mean, Jiyong is right, I don’t really like being alone…”

“It’s settled then.” Jiyong says after they’ve sat down. “I’ll not be worried about him, you’ll not be worried about him, and he’ll not be worried about himself.” 

Daesung kicks Jiyong under the table for that, but Jiyong is (as always) impossible to ruffle when he’s focused like this. The meal goes surprisingly smoothly, and it isn’t until they’re making their way down again (Daesung furiously texting Youngbae about how he needs to keep track of Jiyong better) that Jiyong really starts to deserve Daesung’s original wariness.

He’ll admit that he wasn’t paying much attention, because he’d been focused on text-yelling at Youngbae, and also on the way Seungri reacted to what he or Jiyong would say...he was focused more on Seungri’s reactions than the words that Jiyong was saying, and that’s really where the problem lies. If he’d been paying attention, maybe he could have cut Jiyong off…

“No, I’m not dating anyone.” Seungri says, and there’s a flare up of jealousy deep in his stomach and he reminds himself that Seungri had been flirting with  _ him _ earlier, had come to see  _ him _ not Jiyong.

“Oh good!” Jiyong says, and then nothing else on that topic, as if that was something that could just be moved on from. As if Daesung wouldn’t dwell on it for the rest of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seungri likes Jiyong. It hadn’t taken him very long to decide it, really. He’s not sure what it is about the man, because while he’s obviously charming there’s something rough and maybe a little rude under it that he’s certain wouldn’t work on anyone else. If Seungri’s being honest with himself (which he prefer not to be, really, as a rule, it’s quite a buzz-kill), he also likes how obviously Jiyong thinks Seungri’s got a chance with Daesung. 

Seungri grins to himself as he thinks over the day. He likes Daesung, likes him a lot and they have great conversations...when Daesung isn’t walking behind him. He’d chuckle but he can’t because then Daesung would ask what he’s thinking about and he doesn’t want to admit just now that he’s amused by the fact that he caught Daesung staring at his ass more than once. When they get to the hotel, Jiyong hops out of the car with Seungri, winking at Daesung and telling him they’ll be right back.

“Oh, you really  _ did _ come with your parents.” Jiyong says, honest surprise and something else that Seungri can’t identify in his voice as he says it.

Seungri rolls his eyes from behind Jiyong’s back (they’ve known each other for half a day, he can’t do that outright yet). “Of course I did, how else would I have gotten here _? _ ” he asks, moving around Jiyong to get to his clothes. 

Jiyong’s silent for a second, and Seungri looks back at him. “Nothing, I wasn’t saying anything.” He says, raising his hands up, pretend innocent, and Seungri turns back to what he’s doing. “You’re good for him, you know.” He says, and this makes Seungri stop. “Don't take that shirt, he'll like the other one better.” Jiyong adds, and Seungri gapes at him. “Anyway, you'll have a good time tonight, and hopefully a boyfriend by morning.” 

Seungri turns to look at him, but Jiyong just raises an eyebrow at him, pointing at the  _ correct _ shirt. Seungri heaves out a sigh and finishes packing, face a little red and warm. When he’s done (to Jiyong’s satisfaction) they head out back to the car...and Daesung.

~*~*~*~*~

Jiyong disappears just before dinner, citing something fake he doesn’t really have to do. Daesung checks the spare room of his apartment though, while Seungri is getting ready to go, and Jiyong’s things are all piled neatly in a corner so he  _ could _ be coming back (where is Seungri going to sleep).

Dinner is simple, long, and Daesung wonders if he and Seungri will ever  _ not _ have something to say; if they’ll ever get bored of speaking to each other, or if they’ll grow to be okay with silence (he hopes it’s the second one, desperately). He gets a text from Jiyong that says he’ll be back the next day, which frees up that bed...and he’s almost disappointed because he’d kind of gotten used to the idea of…

He makes Seungri a drink when they get back, and they sit out on the balcony of his apartment, like old friends, like a couple, like…

“Do you ever get tired of it?” Seungri asks, a little suddenly (they’d lapsed into silence, Daesung had started to wonder if they’d really run out of things to say). “The fame, I mean. Do you get tired of it?”

Daesung pulls in a deep breath, then lets it out on a sigh. “I love singing.” He starts, then stops for a second to really consider before continuing. “It’s my great fortune to be able to do it as my job. I get paid to do what I love doing, what I’ve always felt I was best at.” He turns to look at Seungri, who’s looking up at him, eyes a little wide. “But then I meet people, then I meet  _ you _ and I realize what I’m missing out on. What I gave up to do this, to be successful.”

Seungri frowns a little, and Daesung is pleased to note a soft blush on his cheeks. Seungri never blushes, he’s never embarrassed… “What did you...what do you feel like you gave up?” he asks, bold and curious. 

Daesung shifts in his seat so he can reach a hand out, tentative, to touch Seungri’s. “I have to hide everything.” He says softly. “I have to be worried that the person I’m talking to is really who and what they say and seem to be.” He shakes his head. “You know, that’s part of why Jiyong showed up?” he adds, and Seungri’s brows furrow slightly, before seeming to clear as he comes to an understanding. “He’s been hounding me since we met, wanting to know more, to judge for himself, and...he did.” He says, simple, and not like he’d just very vaguely let his feelings out.

Seungri’s quiet for a short moment, biting his lip, then he nods. “I like Jiyong, he’s...interesting.” He says slowly, and Daesung holds himself back from trying to get more information, lets his hand actually grab Seungri’s. “And he’s on my side, you know, so really I’d like him no matter what.” he says, turning his hand over to thread their fingers together.

Daesung feels a smile growing on his face, and he squeezes Seungri’s hand. “Oh? Your side?” He asks, pressing just a little for more information.

“He thinks you’re good for me” he says, then he actually blushes. “Or, I’m good for you. And I want to be.” he adds, looking up and his eyes are wide and eager; bright and full of emotion. “I’ve been pretending that I don’t want to be, because you’re...you, but then...then I remembered that you still talk to me, and...and that hesitating really isn’t very  _ me _ at all.”

“I’m glad.” Daesung says, because Seungri seems ready to keep explaining himself, but he doesn’t need to. “Because I was going to be very angry with Jiyong if he tried to hit on you. I was prepared for it.” and Seungri laughs, squeezing Daeung’s hand and leaning forward toward him. 

“Jealous, I see.” He says, and Daesung loves how he can just switch like that, is ready for every mood shift like that. “I can work with that.” He adds, smirking. “Keep you in line….”

Daesung laughs, leaning in forward as well. “It won’t take much to keep me in line with you.” He says, voice dropping low.

And it won’t. It wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ If all goes well (read: if I keep writing this) it will be two chapters!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
